Busway
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sai ingin mengajak Sasuke naik Transjakarta bersama. [SasuSai, Indonesia!AU]


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; **SasuSai** ; Jakarta!AU; Plotless.

* * *

 **.**

 **BUSWAY © Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Hidup di kota metropolitan tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Itulah pendapat Sai setelah berkali-kali terjebak macet di kota seeksotis Jakarta. Ia tidak suka kemacetan—barangkali juga semua orang. Menunggu dengan cemas, mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi, menghitung jumlah kendaraan. Ia mencoba segala cara untuk menepis kekesalan. Apa pun sudah dilakukannya. Menyetel musik tidak banyak membantu, justru semakin membuatnya kalut karena rupanya waktu sudah banyak terbuang sementara ia masih terjebak macet.

Pulang nyaris tengah malam. Kemudian, dengan kejam, alarm membangunkannya di jam empat pagi dari tidur yang kurang berkualitas. Kembali pergi bekerja dan segala kegiatan yang dilakukannya seperti lingkaran setan. Sai lelah, tentu. Ia rindu libur panjang. Berleha-leha di rumah, menonton televisi, atau melukis. Ia rindu.

Tapi apa daya. Sai tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk menunjang kehidupannya di masa depan nanti. Walau bagaimanapun, ia harus bekerja. Tidak mengapa meski harus menelan sekian pil tidur atau apa pun yang mampu menjaga staminanya.

 _Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukai saranku, tapi, cobalah naik_ busway.

Maka, mengikuti saran sahabat karibnya, Sai memutuskan untuk mencoba naik Transjakarta. Ia barangkali tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi setidaknya hal itu tidak lebih buruk daripada terjebak macet dalam keadaan lelah pasca bekerja.

Sai membeli kartu _flazz_ agar lebih memudahkannya. Ia menunggu bus dengan gelisah. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai muncul di pelipis serta hidungnya, terlebih ketika orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan ikut menunggu. Ini pengalaman kali pertama. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Bus datang. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong keluar, lantas mereka yang menunggu baru kemudian dipersilakan masuk. Sai nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia merasa sesak. Dadanya sesak. Kakinya terinjak. Dengan gemetar, ia menahan beban tubuhnya pada seorang pria kekar sebelum tangannya mencapai pegangan.

Seorang pria—ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutkannya—mungkin seorang petugas Transjakarta (sebab pria itu menggunakan seragam dan topi yang terlihat aneh), berdiri di dekat pintu, memandang ke arahnya. Barangkali khawatir. Sai mengatur napas.

 _Ini terlalu ramai. Terlalu sesak_.

Matanya berkunang-kunang. Sai mencoba fokus. Ia melihat ke gerbong depan, khusus untuk perempuan. Tampaknya di sana lebih nyaman. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Garuda, Taman Mini." Petugas Transjakarta berbicara. Lantas melanjutkan, "yang hendak berhenti di Garuda, Taman Mini, silakan mempersiapkan diri. Jangan lupa barang bawaannya."

Seorang pria tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Sai. Ia mengaduh namun tampaknya pria tersebut tidak acuh. Bus berhenti di halte depan, orang-orang mulai keluar. Keadaan jadi tidak begitu sesak, tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama. Sebab, orang-orang yang lain mulai masuk. Lebih banyak dari mereka yang tadi keluar.

Semakin penuh. Berdesak-desakkan.

Sai terdorong. Punggungnya bersandar pada seorang pria lain. Pria itu lantas memandangnya tajam, tidak terima tubuhnya dijadikan sandaran. Sai tidak mengatakan apa pun tapi ia lantas menarik diri.

"Cawang UKI." Petugas Transjakarta bersuara lagi. "Yang berhenti di Cawang UKI silakan mempersiapkan diri. Jangan lupa barang bawaannya."

Petugas Transjakarta itu terus mengulang kalimatnya di setiap halte pemberhentian. Sai memandang prihatin. Ia jadi teringat seseorang, ia tidak mengenalnya, seorang perempuan yang rambutnya selalu diikat satu, poninya dijepit ke atas agar tidak menghalangi mata. Dia bekerja sebagai kasir di Alfamido, dekat sekali dengan tempat Sai bekerja. Perempuan itu banyak bicara, menawarkan ini-itu, melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap pembeli.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah rahang perempuan itu pernah terasa sakit atau pegal. Berbicara terus. Tersenyum terus. Melakukan hal demikian karena keharusan. Sai bersyukur ia tidak perlu banyak bicara di tempatnya bekerja.

 _Aku tidak perlu barang-barang semacam itu—maksudku apa ini? Mangkuk?Aku sudah sering kemari dan kau tidak usah menawarkan barang ini padaku berkali-kali._

Sai tiba-tiba ingat, percakapan sederhana nyaris tanpa arti.

Perempuan itu—yang selalu tersenyum lebar pada setiap pelanggan, menjawab dengan sopan. Terlalu sopan.

Katanya, _Ah, maaf. Saya yakin Anda bosan mendengarnya. Tapi saya tidak hilang harapan kalau-kalau Anda berubah pikiran, siapa tahu Anda melihat kegigihan saya menawarkan mangkuk cantik ini lantas membuat Anda tersentuh hingga Anda memutuskan untuk membelinya. Anda tentu memiliki seorang Ibu, dia pasti bahagia apabila menerima hadiah mangkuk ini dari Anda. Atau barangkali kekasih Anda—atau istri?—tentu saja, siapapun perempuan dalam hidup Anda._

Saat itu, Sai ingin sekali menjawab.

 _Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Aku tidak punya saudara perempuan dan kekasihku adalah seorang pria._

Tapi tentu, tentu saja, jawaban semacam itu tertelan kembali ke kerongkongan. Sai sudah melihatnya, berkali-kali, bagaimana perempuan tersebut begitu gigih menawarkan mangkuk cantik itu. Maka, tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun setuju untuk membelinya.

 _Terima kasih. Anda benar-benar menyelamatkan saya!_

Sai tidak mengerti ucapan kasir itu. Ia tergelitik untuk bertanya.

 _Dalam satu hari, saya setidaknya harus menjual satu mangkuk ini. Sudah seminggu ini saya tidak berhasil. Banyak yang tidak tertarik. Saya mengerti karena harganya tidak masuk akal. Orang-orang tak terlalu memikirkan mangkuk samacam apa yang kira-kira pantas untuk menampung sayuran. Mereka hanya berpikir mengenai jenis sayuran itu sendiri, bukan wadahnya. Dan saya semakin tertekan karena hanya saya yang dinilai paling buruk dalam penawaran oleh atasan saya. Anda tentu tahu, kasir yang lain lebih cakap daripada saya dan mereka bagus sekali saat menawarkan produk-produk yang sedang promosi._

Sai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia lantas tersenyum, senyum yang selalu menjadi andalannya. Ia memberi kata-kata semangat untuk kasir muda itu. Sebab, ia tahu benar, pekerjaan apa pun, pasti ada tekanannya. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang mudah dan menyenangkan—kecuali bagi mereka yang berhasil menikmatinya.

Sai mulai terbiasa berdesak-desakan. Ia membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang. Ke mana saja. Termasuk mengingat kembali ketika ia pulang dengan mangkuk di tangan. Sasuke—kekasihnya yang waktu itu kebetulan masih berada di Jakarta—memandangnya aneh. Ada apakah gerangan, Sai yang tidak bisa memasak tiba-tiba membawa mangkuk baru ke rumah. Barangkali begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

 _Kau dan mangkuk barumu. Apakah ini semacam kode agar aku membuat sup untuk makan malam?_

Sai tertawa lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

Sai tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba ia rindu pada pria tampan itu.

"Pluit. Silakan mempersiapkan diri Anda, jangan lupakan barang bawaan."

Pintu bus terbuka, orang-orang berdesakan hendak keluar. Sai terhimpit. Ia mencoba berjalan mengikuti arus. Akhirnya ia mampu bernapas dengan lega. Diliriknya jam di tangan. Pukul delapan pagi. Ia akan terlambat. Dengan gelisah, Sai berjalan cepat, mengabaikan para pedagang yang berderet di jembatan, menawarkan _earphone_ , _power bank_ sampai masker.

Di hari Rabu yang terik itu, Sai untuk pertama kalinya, bekerja dengan tenang. Segala berkas-berkas dan laporan dikerjakannya sepenuh hati. Tidak ada yang tertinggal. Bahkan ketika atasan memberi pekerjaan tambahan, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

Pukul sebelas malam, Transjakarta kembali membawanya pulang. Kali ini ia bisa duduk karena keadaan bus yang lengang. Lampu-lampu di kota Jakarta berkerlap-kerlip, entah kapan padam. Tampaknya Jakarta tak pernah mengenal lelah. Dia terus hidup, menyala terang-benderang.

Sai memejamkan mata. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin mengajak Sasuke naik Transjakarta bersama. Sudah tentu pria itu takkan keberatan kalau Sai menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sasuke pasti melindunginya saat ia terhimpit di antara desakan orang-orang.

 _Sasuke, selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan cepatlah pulang_ … []

 **{12:47am – August 2, 2016}**

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **oke guys, plot ini tiba-tiba muncul pas saya naik busway ke pancoran (fyi jadi kasir itu nggak gampang lho) terima kasih sudah membaca semoga tertarik untuk memberi ulasan!:)**


End file.
